


Fue amor

by Hessefan



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sí, la amaba. A su manera él la amaba. Adoraba la forma de comportarse, la forma de despreciar el amor que le tenía. Amaba sentirse odiado por ella, mientras él le rendía culto. Sí, masoquista quizás, pero le encantaba sentirse la víctima en toda la historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fue amor

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: CB es de su dueño.

Amaba tener ese juvenil cuerpo en su poder, por completo entregado y a su merced. Julia, a pesar de ser una chica con un carácter fuerte, no dejaba de ser una jovencita, más ante sus ojos. Amaba poseerla con esa idea en la cabeza.

Cuando los cuerpos dejaron de estar tensos, ya liberados de esa presión, recién en ese momento Vicious le soltó los blancos y delgados brazos para permitirle vestirse.

Así era Julia: directa, sin vueltas, y así le gustaba. Vicious sonrió desde la cama mientras la veía vestirse sin pronunciar palabra alguna, para luego contemplarla irse por la misma puerta por la cual había ingresado la noche anterior.

Sí, la amaba. A su manera él la amaba. Adoraba la forma de comportarse, la forma de despreciar el amor que le tenía. Amaba sentirse odiado por ella, mientras él le rendía culto. Sí, masoquista quizás, pero le encantaba sentirse la víctima en toda la historia.

Era temprano, las gotas sobre la ventana no permitían ver el exterior y ni tampoco había mucho por contemplar: Autos, gente, miseria, hambre, amores rotos... lo mismo de siempre.

Caminó hasta la ventana limpiando el vaho para mirar el cielo, tan gris como su alma. Dio la vuelta y observó la cajetilla de cigarrillos sobre la mesa, Julia los había olvidado. Julia... Todo le hacía recordar a ella. Desvió la mirada de esa cajetilla cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba a la puerta.

Al principio se desconcertó, ¿quién podía ser? Julia, tal vez, en busca de los cigarrillos, pero no, eso no era posible. Con rapidez el pelilargo se colocó un pantalón deportivo negro y tomó de la campera el arma para más tarde acercarse con lentitud a la puerta; ésta volvió a ser golpeada.

Spike levantó las manos cuando vio el cañón gris y fino entre los ojos, sintiendo el frío del metal sobre la piel.

 

—Pendejo, ¿eres idiota? —espetó Vicious bajando el arma y haciéndole entrar de golpe, no sin olvidar echar una rápida ojeada al pasillo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se desconcertó el muchacho de cabello corto cuyos rulos caprichosos le caían sobre la frente.

 

Pero el mayor no intentó explicarse, ¿qué más daba? Tenía mucho por enseñarle a ese chiquillo o moriría en el primer trabajo. Pero tiempo al tiempo.

Spike ante el silencio de su compañero caminó hasta la mesa siendo _llamado_ por la cajetilla de cigarrillos, tomó uno y lo prendió sin pedir permiso.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —investigó el mayor con aparente mal humor.

—¿Lo olvidaste?... Tú me citaste.

 

Vicious nada dijo, era cierto, por un segundo lo había olvidado. Se fue al baño dejándolo solo al principiante para darse una ducha. Se quitó el pantalón deportivo quedando en perfecta desnudez, caminó hasta la ducha y abrió el grifo regulando el agua.

 

—¿Cuál será el trabajo?

 

Escuchó Vicious y volteó con brusquedad, debajo del marco de la puerta se encontraba el morocho con un cigarrillo en la boca y cruzado de brazos, en apariencias ignorando la natural desnudez del otro. Continuó hablando:

 

—Digo, ¿te lo dijeron?

 

El pelilargo, con el cabello mojado, sonrió apenas, una media sonrisa morbosa. Aquel mocoso le gustaba, sí. Le gustaba porque en sus ojos no podía ver malicia, ni crueldad, sólo inocencia. Le encantaba idear la forma de pervertirlo y arrastrarlo a su infierno personal.

 

—Pues sí, sé todo lo que necesitamos saber.

 

Sin más Spike se fue del lugar para desplomarse en el sillón y desde ese lugar siguió hablando, a los gritos, pues era la única forma de que sus palabras llegasen a oídos de su compañero:

 

—¿Quién era la rubia? Esa que se fue. Me la crucé en el pasillo...

—¿Te gusta? —investigo Vicious saliendo del baño sin toalla que cubriese las parte íntimas. —Julia —respondió finalmente—, es un bombón.

—No es mi tipo —susurró escudriñando el masculino cuerpo del otro, no por atracción, si no quizás por simple curiosidad. Estaba allí, no podía evitar reparar en él.

—¿Y cuál es tu tipo? —murmuró provocativo.

—No lo sé —contestó con desgano—, aún trato de averiguarlo.

 

El mayor se vistió, tomó sus cosas y partió del departamento con su nuevo compañero detrás. En el camino le explicó que debían hacer y en pocas horas el trabajo ya estaba hecho. El magnate muerto y el dinero cobrado.

Vicious le dio la posibilidad al menor de lucirse, prácticamente lo abandonó a su suerte y Spike dejó por sentado que realmente tenía madera.

Festejo; nada mejor que emborracharse.

A pesar de tener un carácter escatológico, con el tiempo consideró a Vicious un amigo. O por lo menos lo más cercano que tuvo a un amigo en toda la vida. Borracho por lo menos era divertido.

En ese estado risueño se encontraban en el departamento de Vicus, Spike no supo por qué, ni cuándo ni cómo, terminó acostado boca arriba con su querido amigo sobre el cuerpo, inutilizando sus brazos.

 

—Vicious ¿qué haces? —rió con despreocupación.

—Me gustas —fue lo que contestó el aludido, besando apenas el cuello del moreno, un leve toque de labios, superficial.

—Vicious yo... nunca estuve con un hombre —confesó, incómodo por la situación que le tocaba vivir.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —consoló Vicious descendiendo hasta la entrepierna del otro.

 

Con paciencia bajó el cierre del pantalón y hurgó en busca de la dormida hombría, que despertó sin más cuando sintió el cálido contacto de labios. La boca del mayor, la lengua húmeda y caprichosa, recorriendo sin contemplaciones la parte más sensible de su miembro.

Un gemido escapó de la boca de Spike, un gemido algo apagado, reprimido. No comprendía porque estaba permitiendo eso, que pasara lo que estaba pasando, aunque la respuesta era obvia: le gustaba, vaya que sí. La boca del pelilargo hacía maravillas allí abajo mientras las manos, con dificultad, buscaban desnudarlo.

Spike rodeó con las piernas a su nuevo amante y entremezcló los dedos en el cabello grisáceo, como si buscase evitar una posible huida. Sin embargo Vicious dejó de lado la labor para escalar de nuevo y buscar los labios del menor, hundió la lengua en la cavidad mezclando los sabores, sintiendo lo prohibido de ese beso. Eran hombres, y pensar en ello los excitaba aun más.

Spike estaba confundido, sí, lo estaba como nunca antes, pero era agradable sentir esas manos desvistiéndolo; esas manos que habían acabado con la vida de cientos de hombres, fuertes y poderosas, que lo tomaban de los brazos hasta el punto del dolor.

En pocos minutos el moreno se vio desprovisto de todas sus prendas, desnudo en la cama de su "superior" y a su merced, por completo entregado. Vicious no perdió el tiempo y también se quitó la ropa, que a esa altura eran un estorbo y, otra vez, Spike lo espió con reparo, arrancándole una sonrisa por el gesto.

El hombre de pelo gris volvió a bajar, pero esta vez en busca del orificio, de la virginal y sagrada entrada. Hundió en ella la lengua para dilatar lo mejor posible. El menor no ahogó ese gemido grave que nació de su garganta, se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación, el calor envolviéndole el cuerpo. Abrió más las piernas para permitirle al mayor la tan osada y pecaminosa invasión; aquello era sucio, prohibido, inmoral y le encantaba. Todo estuvo bien, por lo menos hasta que Vicious introdujo un dedo causándole irremediable dolor, un grito masculino no logró conmoverlo y comenzó a mover ese dedo en círculos, sin dejar de explicarse:

 

—Si no hago esto te dolerá más —tuvo que escalar de nuevo para poder decírselo en el oído.

 

Recostó su cuerpo sobre el del inexperto joven buscando la forma de meter otro dedo y evitar que cerrase las piernas. Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Spike quien, mordiéndose los labios, intentó no sacudirse al comprender que al hacer eso no sólo se provocaba más dolor si no que facilitaba la labor del otro.

Ya con dos dedos Vicious los retiró y tomó su propia hombría para guiarla hasta el dilatado orificio, apoyó apenas la punta y besando la frente del morocho dio una estocada fuerte y segura; algo cruel y despiadado de su parte, pero no le importó.

Por orgullo Spike ahogó el llanto. ¡Pero maldición, que eso dolía más que una bala en el trasero! El hombre de cabellera gris sonrió al adivinar el pensamiento mientras que con sus piernas separaba las del menor; le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para poder besarlo en consuelo, en vacío consuelo.

Un vaivén dio comienzo, que poco a poco comenzó a tomar potencia, un rítmico ir y venir de caderas. Vicious se las ingenió para darle placer al muchacho frotando con el vientre la hombría, y Spike, poco a poco, motivado por ese roce, comenzó a cooperar. Levantó más las caderas, tomando con las manos el trasero de quien lo estaba penetrando con tanta lujuria y sin contemplaciones. Dolía, pero con lentitud ese dolor masoquista le estaba arrancando gemidos escandalosos.

Cuando el moreno quiso darse cuenta _explotó_. El semen surgió ensuciando el vientre de ambos al mismo tiempo que el néctar del mayor bañó el interior del otro, haciéndolo suyo por primera vez y para siempre.

Vicious dejó caer su pesado cuerpo sobre el agitado de Spike, entremezclando sus olores y la transpiración. Le encantaba tener al muchachito debajo de él, era una sensación única, escuchar los gemidos, sentir el temblar del cuerpo y la respiración levemente agitada.

Así dio comienzo a una extraña amistad. Era común festejar después de una victoria retozando en una cama como si el mundo se acabase en horas.

Vicious solía pedirle siempre —sin aceptar nunca una negativa— apenas acababan un trabajo que le practicase sexo oral, aunque después continuasen en el departamento.

Spike no se rehusaba, comenzaba a volverse adicto al sabor de su amante y terminaba realizando tan particular labor en un ascensor, en una escalera, en la calle, en el subterráneo, donde fuese y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Con el tiempo Vicious tuvo que arreglárselas para dividir el tiempo entre Spike y Julia, como no le rendía cuentas a nadie no necesitó excusarse.

Si bien no se podía decir que era feliz, estaba bien. A decir verdad Vicious nunca supo si en algún momento de su vida fue feliz, creyó serlo a veces, junto a Spike, pero sólo fue una impresión pasajera.

…

El tiempo transcurrió; más trabajos, más sangre derramada, más muerte ocasionadas, más tristeza. Spike era bueno en lo que hacía, no necesitó de mucho tiempo para demostrarlo; y la amistad, extraña amistad con Vicious comenzaba a distorsionarse. ¿Qué eran? Amantes, eso estaba en claro, pero la pregunta correcta era: ¿qué quería Spike en toda esa historia?

Llegó al departamento de Vicious. A pesar de que a dicho hombre le molestaban las visitas sin previo aviso no le importó. Golpeó la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, volvió a golpear más fuerte y esta se abrió, casi con duda.

Una rubia, con el cabello húmedo, cubierta con apenas una bata de hombre, le sonrió; una sonrisa fugaz y inexpresiva. Lo invitó a pasar.

 

—Tú debes ser Julia —pronunció sentándose desprolijo en el sillón.

—Tú debes ser Spike —correspondió la mujer—¿Quieres? —invitó ofreciéndole un cigarrillo que el otro aceptó para luego buscar su encendedor para prenderlo.

 

Julia encendió su cigarro y se sentó al borde de la ventana; la luz de día, que apenas se filtraba, golpeaba en su rostro y en su cuerpo dándole un aspecto etéreo, mágico… En verdad era hermosa.

 

—Así que tú eres el amante de Vicious —dijo ella como quien habla del estado del tiempo.

 

El joven no supo que responder, guardó silencio y perdió la mirada, pero luego la volvió a posar sobre el cabello dorado de la dama.

 

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué? —se desconcertó la rubia.

—¿Por qué estás con él? —No comprendía eso. ¿Por qué estar con él si Vicious era incapaz de valorar a las personas o de darles amor? Eso había aprendido él durante todo ese tiempo.

—Supongo que lo amo. —La mujer dio una pitada al cigarro para luego arrojarlo por la ventana.

—Tú podrías estar con quién quisieras. No necesitas estar con él.

—No tengo a nadie más, estoy sola en el mundo —explicó poniéndose de pie.

 

Por inercia Spike la imitó, apagó el cigarrillo en una tapa de cerveza y se puso de pie. Desde aquella vez que la había visto en el pasillo, luego de todas las veces que la había cruzado, tenerla tan cerca le cortaba la respiración. Anhelaba posar la yema de los dedos sobre la blanca y tersa piel de la joven, pero no lo creyó correcto.

Al notar las intenciones del otro, al notar la mirada y la mano levemente extendida, Julia volteó sonriendo divertida con la situación; apoyó una pierna sobre una silla sentándose sobre una precaria mesa.

Spike se acercó más a ese cuerpo que lo tenía tan hechizado, disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos; se situó entre medio de las piernas abiertas de la rubia y con la mano recorrió el muslo, levantando a su paso la fina tela que cubría las partes más íntimas.

No hace falta explicar todo lo que ocurrió en ese cuarto, y no fue venganza o despecho lo que los arrastró a hacer eso, sino más bien soledad y la necesidad de sentirse mutuamente, sin dar explicaciones de por qué, cómo o cuándo; nunca lo hacían, no comenzarían ese día. Algo dio comienzo, algo que a Spike le costaría la vida el día de mañana.

Vicious se enteró por reveses del destino: por llegar temprano, por llegar tarde, por verlos retozando en su propia cama, por lo que fuese. No le enojó el hecho en sí, no le enojó saber que se acostaban y a sus espaldas. Ni en lo más mínimo le importó ese detalle. Le molestó y le dolió ver que poco a poco comenzaba a perder a Spike... y sin saberlo a Julia.

Cuando Vicious lo supo no armó un escándalo. Se mantuvo sereno y tranquilo. Como quien dice: “siguió con su vida”. Pero todo cambió cuando notó que los había perdido a ambos, en su egoísmo por querer tenerlo todo, por pretender lo que se le fue vedado desde crío: amor.

Y enloqueció...

Y buscó venganza...

Spike le había quitado todo, no sólo a Julia, si no el corazón, el alma, el espíritu, lo poco de cordura que quedaba en él.

Spike pagaría caro esa insolencia.

 

 

 **  
Fin.**


End file.
